


Through Human Eyes

by dragonfrost04



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam isn't Dead, F/F, F/M, Lotor is actually a good guy because he deserved better, M/M, Multi, No Kuron Shiro, Seasons 6 and 7 and 8 never existed, Shiro doesn't die, This is a rewritten work of a discontinued previous work, no lotor isn't going to go insane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonfrost04/pseuds/dragonfrost04





	1. Chapter 1

The Galra ship always felt quiet when she stood still in her quarters, when her mind was focused on nothing. It felt terrible. Whatever Hagger could relish in the quiet, other than it helping her concentrate on her plans, it wouldn’t help her in succeeding to find Voltron and capture the Lions. Haggar stared at her hands, a small surge of power found its way to her palms and weaved through her fingers, like a snake slithering around her. This power she was blessed with, this immense power, she relished THIS. Not the deadly silence she seemed to find in her quarters, only this power.

Haggar felt her head rise as she stared at nothing, but she could still feel the presence of someone behind her.

“What is it?” she asked so coldly, her every words laced with venom.

“Pardon my intrusions, High Priestess,” a Druid answered back. “But...Emperor Zarkon wishes to see you and discuss your plans. For the capture of Voltron.”

Haggar turned to look at the Druid, eyes narrowing at the Druids appearance. How she wondered what hid behind those bird-like masks of theirs, whether it was a fellow Galran ally or something else. As she walked past the Druid, she could feel his gaze upon her. The witch questioned to herself what did these Druids see her as through their four golden eyes, what did they think towards the strange witch.

She ignored the idea in her head as she continued forward, entering into a narrow hall. She kept her head low, not wanting anyone to see her appearance. Then again, every Galra feared her with or without the view of her face. She had once overheard Galran soldiers whispering amongst each other, about how the feared her and her mysterious powers. She smiled wickedly to herself, that’s how she liked it.

For them all to fear her.

She soon found herself at the entrance to her Emperor’s throne room, the doors slid open at her appearance. She entered in and continued forward, the doors closed behind her as she looked up at bit. There he was, still as ever in his throne. Emperor Zarkon, the most powerful Galra to ever live within the 10,000 years of her own. A conqueror amongst all planets, as each one was held within his iron grasp. And not a single planet or being would dare fight back against him.

That was all but Voltron.

“Sire,” Haggar called upon, reaching to the foot of his throne as she bowed her head. “You summoned me.”

“Yes, Haggar. I was informed that you had formulated plans in capturing Voltron,” Zarkon answered, his voice low and deep. “I’d like to know just how you intend on doing so.”

Haggar looked up at her Emperor, his blank eyes staring down into her own golden ones. “My Lord, I have been experimenting on a spell of sorts. One that could not only weaken Voltron, but also stop them from protecting other planets.”

Zarkon was silent for a moment, and like the quiet in her quarters, it didn’t affect her. The Galran Emperor gave her a silent nod, and stood up from his throne, looking out through the windows and into the starry galaxy. “How long will it take for you to be fully prepared?”

“Not too worry, my Lord. I’ve prepared long enough. All I need is Voltron.”

Zarkon turned to her and stared at the witch, Haggar staring down at her own hands. A black-purple aura surrounded her, the same snake-like magic weaved around her entire form, her eyes glowed an intense sickly yellow. Everything was set.

Voltron would be theirs.


	2. Chapter 2

Training. Training. Training.

It could be fun at times, but then there are the other times when it was a complete bore. At least in Lance’s opinion. The Blue Paladin shrieked out as one of the robotic Gladiators swung their sword at him, Lance ducking just in time to avoid them. He took a step back and felt himself connect with someone else, looking over his shoulder to see Keith with his back to him. The Red Paladin turned to look over his shoulder and growled in frustration.

“Lance! Stay out of my way!” he growled as he pushed Lance away from him. The Blue Paladin snarled back at him.

“You stay outta my way-OOF!”

Lance felt the Gladiator kick him in the gut, causing him to nearly hurl from their breakfast earlier. The robot then swung their leg towards his back and sent Lance flying to the other side of the training room towards the other three Paladins.

Hunk was guarding both Shiro and Pidge from another Gladiator trying to sneak up behind the other two Paladins, his teeth gritted as his cannon gun shot at the Gladiator. Meanwhile, Pidge and Shiro were attempting to open into a fake composite holder, Pidge trying to figure out the code as Shiro stayed by her side, looking around at his fellow Paladins.

The task of the training had been assigned by Coran himself, who had thought of the idea after their previous encounter with Galra fleets, which had involved them hacking into a vicinity while the others fought to protect them. Their last attempt was a close call, as they had been terribly been off-key with one another and injured badly. Allura had agreed to it, saying it would strengthen their team bonding exercises.

But the Alteans may have gone a bit overboard. The entire training room was flooded with at least five other Gladiators rushing at Keith, Lance and Hunk. Shiro turned back to Pidge, his teeth gritted in a sort of panic. Normally Pidge would be able to hack into anything within a blink of an eye, but this was becoming to get a bit frustrating. Pidge could feel that frustration begin to surge through her, as she glared at the composite, her fingers quickly pressing each and every button.

“Something’s wrong here!” she cried out in anger. “I can’t seem to make my way through it!”

“Oh, don’t fret now, Green Paladin!” Coran’s voice called in from the comms above them. “I may have implanted a tricky code in the holder itself, but I have promise you that you’ll surely be able to hack into it!”

“Now if only Pidge could speed it up a bit!” Keith growled, slashing at one of the robots and moving on to the next one.

Lance spun around to see another robot rushing at him, and he fired just in time as the laser-like bullet struck the robot in the face. He saw something dash out of his peripheral vision and he glanced over just in time to see one of the Altean Gladiator robots rush towards Shiro. Before he could fire his gun at it, Shiro’s arm ignited a bright pink-purple and slashed at the robot’s stomach. The robot stood still, and then disappeared in a flash of blue.

“Oh wait!” Pidge’s tone now hopeful. “I think I’ve got it now! Just gimme a few more seco-”

A loud alarm then blared through the comms, the robots disappeared, and the Paladins all jumped in fear. They looked at the comms in shock. This alarm seemed different from their normal procedures. Was it an actual alarm to alert them?

“Aaand time’s up!”

All five Paladins froze and blinked in confusion as they heard the Altean’s voice.

“Uum...wait what?” Hunk questioned the Altean. “We were being timed?”

“Yes!” Coran replied. “What? Did you expect me to ruin the surprise for ya?”

“You could have at least told us! We probably would’ve been quicker at this stupid training session!” Lance growled in frustration as Pidge’s left eye twitched.

“Aah, I could have. Quite true, Blue Paladin,” Coran continued on, unphased by the negativity the Paladins threw at him. “But think of it this way; what if there had been a unexpected explosion? Or one of you was captured? Or worse; Zarkon had appeared? You all need more practice on working together and being much more quicker with your fighting. You may never know how quickly your time could stop if something unfortunate could occur.”

“Gee, thanks for the tip, Coran.” Lance sarcastically sighed as his gun shrank back into its bayard.

The training room doors opened and in stepped Coran, his hands clasped behind his back as he smiled at the Paladins. “Right then! Follow me! I’ve prepared special meals for you all!”

The Paladins all sighed in relief as the sudden ache from training came back to them, the bayards disappearing in a flash of blue as the followed the orange-haired Altean.

“I hope it’s at least something as good as pizza,” Lance sighed. “Not like that goopy yellow stuff Coran fed us last time.”

“Remember when Keith took a bite out of it?” Pidge chortled, earning a glare from Keith. “His eyes went so wide from the disgust I thought they would’ve came flying out.”

“And his breath, yuck!” Lance teased. “I thought for sure he’d have to eat a whole tube of some minty toothpaste just to get us near him again!.”

“H-hey, look!” Keith stammered in embarrassment. “I just thought it looked good, alright?”

But the three Paladins were already laughing at him, Keith’s face a bright red color as he turned away from them and continued walking forward. Shiro, at the back of the group, smiled at them as he watched them play around with one another. Even though Coran and Allura weren’t so sure on them being a close team, Shiro could see it. Comparing to their first time meeting, they seemed to have been way better than before. And now here they were, the Paladins of Voltron itself.

 

* * *

 

 

The Paladins all dug into their meals, happily chewing away at the strange, yet delicable foods. Upon arriving at the table, they had been glad to see it wasn’t some sort of gooey muck that looked like Coran just grabbed the first thing from the trash bin. But instead it had been what looked like fruit and some beautiful herbs, all organized in a fancy sort of restaurant like manner. Hunk had joked, asking if Coran had been taking notes from him, to which Coran admitted he did indeed. Princess Allura sat across from them, eating from her own small bowl as the mice peeked into her own, stealing some bits of the alien-like fruit. At that moment, she wore her dress today and let her hair cascaded down her back, which she normally wore whenever she felt at peace.

But nowadays, the Paladins could never really tell when she was feeling calm or even well. What with the Galras tracking them down and their last previous fight between Zarkon, they hadn’t been sure whether or not she was feeling even the slightest bit of calm.

“Ohh Coran! This foods the best!” Hunk sighed in content. “Thanks man!”

Coran bowed and gave a face of approval. “Aah, why thank you, Hunk. I took the pleasure in finding the greatest nutrients for you five. Each one can help build strength in your muscles, including the Zasibar berry fruit! Alteans used to use them for many things like that of paint, drinks, and even foot wax!”

And those last words, all the Paladins froze mid-bite and eyed their spoonfuls of the red berries, and slowly lowered the spoons down as Coran triumphantly smiled with his eyes closed.

“Well, Paladins,” Allura began, the Paladins all turning their heads toward her. “I must say, you seem rather...cheery for this moment.”

The Paladins all nodded and began to talk simultaneously, talking about how they felt like they had felt as if they had a higher advantage over Zarkon now with their last fight. That was when Allura frowned at them and sighed, which caused everyone to look up at her in confusion.

“Allura?” Lance questioned the Altean Princess. “Is something wrong?”

That’s when the Altean Princess looked up with a stern face. “You five have clearly changed since our last previous battle with Zarkon, as if nothing has even happened at all. And yet you five all laugh as if he still could be out there, alive and well.”

The once cheerful mood that was brought into the room seemed to dissipate at Princess Allura’s words, their smiles all faltered into frowns as they stared at Allura.

“Allura, come on,” Lance started. “We do too act like there is that possibility that Zarkon is alive and probably angry at us destroying us fleets. But right now, we’re just taking this time to at least, y’know, relax.”

“Yeah, Allura,” Hunk added in, arms clasped and held in his lap. “We’re all just tired and want to shrug off a bit of the stress off of us. That last fight left me feeling a bit tired, even Yellow too.”

Allura turned to Hunk and eyed him as he mentioned the Yellow Lion, but Hunk continued on without noticing her gaze.

“When we got back to the Castle, I could feel Yellow kinda feeling low, like as if the battle had drained him. So why not give them some time to rest, just as we need time to rest as well? I think-”

“Well I for one believe that you all need a bit more training with not just each other, but with your Lions as well!” Allura interrupted, everyone wide-eyed at her response.

“Princess, please,” Keith added in, the Altean turning to him. “We all are just a bit tired, and we just need time to rest. I’m sure you need your rest too.”

“I understand you all wish to rest, but as Paladins, you must stay alert,” Allura sighed as she looked at all of them. “Danger could be nearby. Especially with Zarkon’s witch.”

Shiro tensed at Allura’s words and looked down at his left arm, flexing his metal fingers as he stared blankly at it. Every day he was reminded of the one thing he lost from his capture, every day he got that chance to just stare at it and be reminded of the survivor he was. His thoughts vanished away at the groan of the Paladins, he looked back up in an out of state daze, lost on what they had said.

“But Allura! We just got through with training!” Lance groaned as his head came down onto the table.

“Don’t you think we deserve a small break?” Pidge questioned, her arms crossed and lips pouted out.

“Until you five have gotten a clearer mind set with your Lions, then you all may rest.” Allura stated, eyes closed and head held high as she stood from her chair and began to walk away.

“Coran, do you have anything to say about this?” Lance questioned the Altean male, but then noticed that he too was gone.

While Lance searched for the male Altean, Keith got up with clenched fists, teeth gritted as he growled softly. “This is pointless! We train all day, we’ve trained for the past few days. And yet she still acts like her world is in danger. Zarkon is gone, maybe even weakened and we can’t even stop to even rest.”

“Keith, I know you’re feeling stressed,” Shiro began. “But maybe the Princess is right. Some time with our Lions could help us focus and become an even stronger group.”

As the team turned to him, that’s when an alarm blared through the systems, causing them all to flinch.

 _“Incoming message!”_ Allura’s voice cried out. _“From planet Thynix!”_

The team all looked up as a holographic panel popped up. Immediately, static could be heard, and then a female’s voice broke through.

“ _Please!”_ she cried out. _“They just came out of nowhere! The Galras! They-they want to destroy us all! They...they brought--No! No please! Don--”_

The feed ended in an abrupt stop, but the Paladins had already taken off to the main part of the Ship’s base, where Allura was already changed and had placed her hair up in a bun. She took her spot at the teleduv and placed her hands on both pillars, Coran already setting in Thynix’s coordinates. The Paladins all took their spots within their seats. So much for rest.

“Beginning wormhole jump!” Allura announced as she closed her eyes, the ship then began to hum to life. Allura imbued the teludav with her energy, as everyone felt the castle make a sudden, sharp feeling of movement. Coran almost felt himself nearly thrown to the ground at the sudden speed, the paladins felt a sense of being crushed by an invisible force as they were plastered onto the back of their seats. Never before had they felt this sort of energy, as if a blanket of fear had just washed over them. They came to a sudden stop, Hunk nearly hurling over himself as his lunch from before almost found its way up.

The Paladins and Alteans all found themselves in front of a beautiful small planet in the shape of a quarter moon. It’s colors streaked between an ombre of blue and purple, like a sea. Everything about it all seemed so beautiful, had it not been for the Galra fleets surrounding the planet.


End file.
